No Harm Will Come To You As Long As I Live
by azureLuna11
Summary: (MISTRESS OF EVIL SPOILERS WITHIN) - What was going through Maleficent's mind as she witnessed the Dark Fae being killed? Or when she decided to save the life of a girl she cursed so long ago at the very last second?


**I finally watched Mistress of Evil, and holy sh*t it was freakin _amazing. _Felt like I was watching an aesthetic masterpiece. Phenomenal acting from Angelina and Elle, first movie is still my favorite but this one is super close ;)**

**I think my only real complaint was how happy everybody was acting at the end, like we _really _gonna ignore how many people just died Lmfao **

**Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

_/Pieces on the ground, from the world that fell apart..._

_Just hold on, it won't be long _

_I will find you_

_Here inside the dark, I will break through - Ruelle - Find You/ _

* * *

When Maleficent descended from the skys, she wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Obviously she knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but what she did see would haunt her forever. Screams of hatred and despair filled her ears. Everywhere she looked, she saw her people turn to ash and dust.

Her lips curled in disgust as she saw the wretched queen standing proudly above one of the towers; a cruel smirk plastered on her face. Aurora was there also, but Maleficent paid her no mind. The girl rejected her _("What have you done?" She accused, looking at her with disappointment and disgust)_, besides her focus was on Ingrith, and ending the slaughter of the Dark Fae once and for all.

She couldn't remember the exact words Ingrith had said when she landed _-not that she cared much anyway-_, and blasted all the soldiers away; her wings moving gracefully behind her. The only thing she really remembered was rage pulsing through her, demanding to be released. Maleficent rushed towards Ingrith, ready to wring her neck and throw her over the tower; before Aurora interrupted her by running in front of the queen frantically.

"_Stop! __This isn't you!"_ Aurora pleaded. "I'm sorry I doubted you, but please, I beg of you stop. I know you." Maleficent snarled back, ignoring the familiar sting of betrayal.

"I _know_ you," the young queen insisted desperately.

"You do _not_," Maleficent replied sharply, fire burning brightly in her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Aurora nodded with a watery smile. "You're my mother."

Those words. Those three, wonderful, beautiful, words echoed in her mind like a powerful bell. It took all of Maleficent's willpower not to gasp with relief and pull Aurora towards her in a tight embrace, swearing to never let her go again.

_So, she truly does see me as her mother...I suppose she's not calling me Fairy Godmother anymore._

Maleficent's eyes widened in horror noticing Ingrith aim her weapon directly towards her daughter's back. Without any hesitation, she immediately grabbed Aurora's arms and spun her around, taking her place. As the arrow pierced through her heart, she felt nothing but relief knowing her daughter was safe.

Despite the pain that quickly followed, she managed to stay upright and give her daughter a small reassuring smile.

_"Nooooo!" _Aurora wailed in pure agony. Tears streamed down from her broken sapphire eyes.

Maleficent wished she could say at least one more thing to her little girl, _(there was so much she wanted to tell her) _but time was running out. Her body began dissolving rapidly, so she chose to keep smiling bravely at Aurora. Her eyes softened _-hoping it would provide some sort of comfort- _when she realized Aurora continued sobbing uncontrollably, in disbelief and horror.

As she felt her face disappearing, Maleficent prayed her daughter knew how much she loved her.

* * *

Blinding lights. A daughter's sorrow and tears. Flames delicately touched her skin. The Queen Phoenix. A resurrection. A rebirth.

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_You've seen me fall Beasty._

_Now watch me soar. _

* * *

**The End~**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**I hope you all have a beautiful day, and thank you for reading! =) **


End file.
